Supposed Opposites
by BleachedAi
Summary: L Lawliet, the high school's playboy, Light Yagami, the new geeky foreign student. If you compared the two you'd say they were both opposites, but these series of events prove that the pair are more than just alike. A match made in heaven or the depths o
1. Chapter 1

**Supposed opposites. **

**Chapter One. **

**Pairing; LxLight. **

**Fandom; Death Note. **

**Rating; M. (Do not read if you do not like the sexiness they call; YAOI) **

**Summary; L Lawliet, the high school's playboy, Light Yagami, the new geeky foreign student. If you compared the two you'd say they were both opposites, but these series of events prove that the pair are more than just alike. A match made in heaven or the depths of **_**hell?**_

6.00am

Light awoke with a jolt. He wasn't surprised to find himself covered in sweat. The dreams had started again he laid contemplating silently. After a brief fatigued yawn he huffed shifting from his uncomfortable bed checking his alarm. 6.02am the red digital letters read. He was about to slump back into his bed when he remembered an important detail which would eat most of his day away…school. Not just school itself, but a new school, he'd only stepped inside the building once to learn his way around but that's as close as he had gotten to said building.

He sighed once again shifting up and ruffling his sweat soaked hair. _A quick shower will sort this out _he thought before quickly heading to the bathroom with a set of clean clothes which consisted upon a long sleeved brown thin jumper and a pair of black tight jeans.

6.20am;

After a long shower the bathroom door clicked open almost inaudibly. Light appeared from behind the door way looking like a well groomed teenager, the complete contrary to how he awoke. Not a single strand of his auburn hair was out of place. He smoothed his hands down his hair, a trait he had picked up a long time a go. He didn't like looking messy. Presentation was everything. First impressions played a huge role, and if his new school was anything like the last he didn't want to disappoint the ogling girls he was sure he'd come in contact with.

After grabbing his pre-packed bag he quietly tip toed down the stairs careful not to wake his younger sister.

He slipped into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs washed over him. He'd yet had to get used to the new food in America. He grimaced at the thought of chips and burgers for breakfast, that had been his initial thought when traveling from Japan. He didn't fancy becoming one of the many 'obese Americans' that cluttered up this place.

"Good morning Light!" his mothers sweet voice fluttered to his ears. She placed a plate of fat glistening food as he sat down. He poked at the sizzling bacon with his fork. _Just brave it Light. _He thought. He began covering the food in a thick drizzle of tomato sauce. Not seeing the food made it easier to plough down with the help from his orange juice. What possessed his Mother to cook this?

Light noticed his father wasn't anywhere in sight. It wasn't surprising, he was working a huge case at the moment. But to the young boy it annoyed him more than he let on, has father was somehow, too dedicated to his work? That was the only reason why his family had up and left their hometown. Light thought it was ridiculous.

6.40am; After polishing off the fat filled plate Light decided to brush of his fatigue with a large mug of coffee. Relaxing had been going well until his younger sister came bouncing down the stairs squealing some pop song at the top of her lungs. She of course called this little sinful crime 'singing' in Lights eyes it was cringe worthy.

"Good morning Mom!" Sayu had clearly jumped for joy when she learned we were moving to America. 'The American dream' Light scoffed quietly. He continued sipping his coffee as his sisters rambled on to her mother about her uniform. His mother shut the girl up placing her down on the table with a plate of bacon rashes and two sunny side up eggs. Light cringed looking at the plate. He'd thought he had evaded the plate of horror.

"Are you looking forward to school Light?" Sayu asked munching on a rash of bacon covered in tomato sauce. "Sayu, eat with your mouth closed. It's rude." he scolded. His lips fell into a fine line realising he had sounded a lot like his mother…"as for your question, yes I am." Light lied. He wasn't looking forward to school…not even the slightest. The only thing he really had to do was crack the school curriculum just as he had done at his previous school.

Rechecking his bag Light slipped back upstairs. He hadn't realised that it had been a stupid idea to get up so early…he knew now. School didn't start until 8.30..he sighed falling into his computer chair. I guess he could write his blog? He hadn't done that since he arrived in LA around a week ago. He quickly logged on and began typing his blog entry.

New…

A new school, new friends, new house…I'm not one to brag…but it's obvious I am not going to fit in at the new school. Someone like me…top scores perfect appearance. Everybody is just going to think I am some preppy geek from Japan, but on the inside it's so much more different. First impressions I guess that's what it is all about…I quote my mother. 'just be yourself' and for once, you know what? I am taking her advice. Perhaps it will do me some good?

Honestly, I miss home. I miss waking up knowing I would have friends around. But here, it's completely different the only friends I will end up with will be the band geeks and math wiz's. I don't want that. I just want to…fit in? Without people looking at me thinking I believe I am too good to have them breathing near me. It just gets frustrating. I'm not all that I appear to be. I'm so much more than that.

But, the girls…the girls…it's all about the girls isn't it? I can tell now I am going to get swooned. It will only be a matter of time. I guess that's what I get for taking to much pride in my appearance. It's simple, I don't want to look like the chubby hamster kid I once used to be…

Wish me luck?

Mood: Anxious.

Light sighed publishing the entry. He was glad he could remain anonymous on the site. He wasn't going to put his name on there ever. Just incase someone came across it. The site itself was to outlet your feelings, you could either be anonymous or open to your identity. The site itself Light thought, seemed to help teenagers with stress, considering other members would comment on the entry and give advice. Light had received thousands of messages. It helped him a lot, although he was a little embarrassed to admit that…

Cussing to himself he quickly shut down his computer and jumped from his chair spotting the time. 8.00am. He hadn't realised how long it had taken him to type, he somehow fell into his own emotions if that was possible?

Light grabbed his bag leaving his mother a goodbye kiss on her cheek. Sayu followed skipping happily towards the front door. The pair had just reached the front door when their mother came rushing towards them with lunch money. "I almost forgot honey! Have a good day!" she kissed both of the teenagers on their cheeks again making Light cringe at the blatant display of public motherly love.

The door closed behind them and they set off down the street. Light had been thankful for learning the area, he'd had plenty of chance to throughout the past week so he'd decided to use his time productively.

The pair had assumed the school had been a fifteen minute walk, but clearly they had been wrong. When they approached the school gates Light heard the warning bell and he quickly ushered Sayu into school along with himself.

To Light's surprise Sayu ran up to a group of girls stood outside the entrance. The group squealed welcoming Sayu with welcoming arms, Light never thought online friends could be much use, but he clearly was wrong.

He entered the school heading towards his first class. He had learnt his timetable prior to the actual given days. Psychology had been first on his timetable. He wasn't partially sure why he had chosen said subject, but reading up on the subject had proven interesting therefore Light had opted for the lesson.

He smiled politely at the teacher before sitting at a random seat at the front. The room had been lined with several rows of desks reaching the back of the large hall like classroom. Considering the bell already ringing, not many students occupied the class which confused Light. He spotted at least five sat down peering at the teacher.

A few minutes passed until the teacher couldn't wait any longer. He began scribbling his name on the board with white chalk. 'Mr. Cosmak' littered the board in large rushed letters. It was then that several students decided to pile in. The group of boys rushed into their seats. Their long black fringes and black skinny jeans instantly categorized them. Along with the strong stench of marijuana following them…

Light wrinkled his nose at the boys. The teacher huffed in annoyance but before he could begin his 'late comers lecture' another group of giggling girls entered the room fronted by a blonde girl with pigtails. "Sorry we're late sir. We were touching up our make-up!" the blonde informed the teacher. Mr. Cosmak was like putty in their hands, one wink from the blonde sent him blushing and lifting up his wire like glasses awkwardly.

The girls took their seats. Light received several intrigued stares from the group but the auburn haired teen let the girls pass him without a single glance. The teacher seemed to have calmed down and he began writing the lesson plans onto the board. The classroom itself seemed too empty Light thought expecting a group of elephant like students to rush through the door any moment. But of course, no thunderous stamping could be heard.

"We'll start with…" the teacher began. But a group of boys interrupted him walking through the door laughing. "And why are you late?" he asked the three boys. "We had a smoke to finish." a blonde haired boy stood forwards. Grinning cheekily with a half smoked cigarette perched behind his ear. Light took in the boys attire. A black leather jacket clung to his frame. The other two stood silently next to the blonde. All seemed to be wearing skating attire of some sort.

Light peered at the two behind him more closely. A tall but thin boy stood at the back of group. He seemed detached from the rest of them even bored. He played with a packet of cigarettes between both of his hands. He had striking red hair. But he hadn't caught Light's attention as much as the boy that stood just in front of the red head leaning against the wall. He was clad in a tight pair of black skinny jeans along with a black long sleeved t-shirt.

His raven hair stuck out in a disarray practically in every direction. His porcelain white skin seemed to stand out compared to his black attire. He was eye catching, his clothing didn't scream 'look at me' but Light couldn't help but do exactly that…

It startled Light when the raven haired boy turned to look at the class. Light sighed in relief as he realised the boy hadn't caught him staring he hadn't seemed to even acknowledge Light…

The boy began walking away from the teachers desk as Mr. Cosmak continued to argue with the blonde teenager. Every eye in the classroom turned the raven haired boy baring the three at the front. And that wasn't even an understatement, clearly this boy was popular Light raised an eyebrow. Light slapped himself inwardly as he realised he had been staring at the boys behind, but he wasn't the only one…the group of girls that had been late giggled at the raven daring even to 'wolf whistle'.

This was ridiculous Light sighed bringing his attention back to the lesson, the blonde and red head had left the teachers desk and sat at the back presumably next to their friend. Light didn't have the guts to turn around and find out. Not only that, but he made a goal that he would achieve. 'Do not look at him'. He was doing anything he possibly could to complete it. He must. He frowned slightly. He'd began chatting…to himself. Somehow. When did this happen? He groaned.

Light sighed in relief when he heard the bell spring. Most the lesson had consisted upon writing down notes…notes…and more notes…the human mind itself interested Light, but when he had to fight with himself not to turn around he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Standing up he couldn't handle it anymore. He slowly but casually turned his head to the back of the classroom. The raven boy had been stretching and his shirt had ridden up slightly leaving Light with a view… Light under instinct licked his lips. Wait…_he thought when did I prefer the male gender? I really did get up too early…_

Light began heading out of the classroom, before he heard somebody shout behind him. "Are you the new kid?" He didn't recognize the voice…stupidly Light turned around and almost choked it was the red head from before…"Yeah." Light nodded attempting to sound as casual as possible. "I hear you moved here from Japan?" The red head asked moving towards Light. Light began worrying how did he know that?

"Yeah, how did you know?" Light asked braving himself up a little. "I'm Matt." the red head introduced himself ignoring Light's question which only made the brunette worrying even more. "Light…" he smiled slightly. The red head opened his mouth to say something but the blonde at the back of the class interrupted him.

"Why are you talking to him? Who the fuck is he?" the blonde appeared to be rather…hostile. The was he was marching towards Light made him feel unnerved. "He's the new student Mello." Matt replied. "Looks like a fucking geek to me." Mello laughed making Light step back slightly. "What's your name pretty boy?" the blonde leaned forward suggestively. "Yagami Light." Light muttered.

Light gasp in pain as he felt a strong hand grip his hair tightly. "Matt here is mine. So, back off." the blonde sneered before pushing Light back succeeding in ripping a few strands of hair from the boys head. "Now get out of here before I do more than ruffle your hair." Mello smirked. Light quickly escaped the room hoping the threat wasn't too serious…

"Mello you didn't have to do that." Matt sighed at his boyfriend. "He was clearly bothering you." the blonde muttered before turning back to L. "I started talking to him first…" Matt huffed leaning back against the table a little more. "Pft." Mello simply replied before scowling at L who seemed rather intrigued by the goings on.


	2. Chapter 2

Supposed Opposites.

**Chapter two. **

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I have to be honest, my DN muse kinda' disappeared…but it's back and worse than ever! :D It seems quite a few of you like the sound of the fic and have enjoyed reading the first chapter…so here's another! ;D Er, quite a lot of things happen here…huge plot development basically. So after you read let me know if you like it! :D 3 Also, reading back on the first chapter I realised how offensive I sounded towards Americans and I would like to apologize, I mean the UK can't really talk! XD Anyway, enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Sadly.

To say L was shocked when he first saw Yagami Light would be an understatement. Those beautiful hazel orbs that shone like suns couldn't have belonged to nobody but him. Even from the brief description and small image Light had given him all those years ago he couldn't confuse the boy before him with another…his first crush and his first friend that was Yagami Light.

Back when L was smitten he had narrowed the possibility of their meeting to 0.5%. He would have never thought that the former thirteen year old would be sat in front of him, now blossomed into a seventeen year old. A magnificent one at that.

The pair had first met on a site dedicated to posting journals of sorts. Anything from interests, to problems. The site covered everything. At first from what L could remember Light had made a lot of journals about various internet games and spurting knowledge. Even back then the teen was a genii, watching the teen rapidly noting down everything the teacher said made L smile fondly.

As the years went by L continued to talk with Light. The pair shared knowledge, attempting to catch each other out with an incorrect answer. And that's how it remained for quite some time. L hadn't known Light's name or his appearance, the pair had both made their identities anonymous.

As time went on Light's journal posts slowly began to change. From subjects that used to be such as english and physics, changed to nothing but 'girls'. L had been very inexperienced on said subject but had attempted to help his friend as much as possible.

Months past and the two boys now knew practically everything about one another. But back then L didn't wasn't keen on his first name so he went by his middle name. Seeing the boy now made him feel guilty about not giving Light his first name…perhaps if he had Light would have instantly recognized him just like L did?

The pair had become the best of the friends through messaging on journals and chat services. But it wasn't long before everything went downhill. L dwelled on the fact that he would never get to meet his crush…his Light.

After L began 9th grade he began hanging around with bad crowds, at school and at home. Not long after that every way of communication he had had with Light was ceased, and the rest as they say is history.

But now, he wanted nothing more than to start up a new way of communication with Light. And not the juvenile kind. Even after the first time L had seen what Light really looked like on one of the boys photographs he hadn't been able to get over the boys beauty still to this day…even with all the time passed he hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of a beauty that resembled Light's.

And now he had seen Light's beauty matured and so sophisticated the idea of going near any females just repulsed him. Don't get L wrong, he wasn't afraid of admitting his true sexuality, he just didn't want people to think been gay made him any less stronger. He had seen the same thing happen with Mello, even though the punks ass's were kicked people still talked behind the blondes back accusing him of going soft.

L didn't want that. He had had enough of all that whilst growing up. He wasn't weak. And if he had to continue on with the lie to make sure people knew that he would.

The ravens delicate yet strong fingers slid through his soft hair. L sighed in annoyance. The lesson seemed to be passing slow almost deliberately. The pale teen had been attempting to keep his gaze locked on anything but that sun kissed skin, with one glance one could almost feel the softness against your own lips. He was about to slap himself round the face when the bell rang loudly. _Finally_ he thought with a small smile.

L remained seated along with Mello and Matt, the three always remained at the back of the classroom for a quick smoke, the teacher left with the other students every time therefore the class was free until after break.

The slender teen rummaged in his pocket before pulling out a white lighter and a silver packet of cigarettes. The boy placed the flame in front of the tobacco allowing it to light up. Closing his eyes the boy inhaled deeply letting the smoke caress his lungs. Exhaling the smoke the ravens eyes slowly re-opened. L immediately wished he had kept them shut. Right before him was Matt approaching Light.

L panicked slightly before attempting to regain his composure he couldn't let anybody know about Light and him. He couldn't. Wait…Light and him? L backtracked, a small sad smile washed over the boys lips, within a blink of an eye the smile was gone. Him and Light had nothing he didn't even know the boy. He had to except that. A cocky foreign smirk covered the boys lips washing away any trace of sadness.

The smirk however dropped as soon as he heard Mello beside him. "What the fuck?" the blonde growled out immediately setting off towards his boyfriend and the new student. _Shit._ L cussed knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere pretty.

"Why are you talking to him? Who the fuck is he?" L heard Mello shout before everything went quite. No matter how hard he strained his ears he couldn't pick up any words he only saw mouths moving. The other teens moving to their next classes outside the room wasn't helping either. Noisy fuckers.

L immediately flinched when he saw Mello's hand grip Light's perfect soft locks. "Matt here is mine. So, back off." out of all the words L wanted to hear those were not them. He wanted to hear Light's voice. For the first time since he had known the boy, he just wanted to hear it.

L watched as Mello let go of the Light sending him stumbling back slightly. The brown haired boy held his head and ran from the door. The action caused L's guilt increase tenfold. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

As Mello and Matt came closer the pair didn't seem to notice how tense the raven teen was. So when Mello scowled deeply at L he assumed the action would go overlooked like usual but he was wrong…

Pale hands gripped Mello's collar and almost immediately the boys back landed on top of a desk with a hard slam. L hovered over the boy with a sneer. "L!" Matt shouted attempting to pull L back of a wide eyed Mello. "Don't ever do that again!" L screamed at the blonde causing him to flinch. Neither of the two boys had seen L act so aggressive, even in a fist fight they hadn't seen the raven this worked up.

To say Mello was confused was an understatement. He wanted to ask what the hell L was talking about but his mouth had fallen slack and no words would come out. L's hands loosened from around Mello's collar. Within seconds the boy was racing out of the room letting his cigarette fall beside the desk where a very confused blonde still lay.

Knee high leather boots slammed against the polished flooring that was the corridor just outside the English classroom. The raven couldn't think straight. He didn't even know where his feet were taking him. Spotting the men's toilets he ran straight for the door.

The saying 'karma's a bitch' was way too appropriate right now. There and behold leaning against the sink was Light. His light brown hair dripped with water, the small droplets falling down onto his tight fitting jumper. Almost as if Light knew he was been watched the boy turned around letting his eyes fall on L's.

L gasp loudly, the top of Light's jumper hung low revealing a large section of wet tan skin. The brunettes hair was in a total disarray but it somehow made him appear more appealing, if that was possible. The brunettes eyes had been half lidded and the boy was panting. L knew that it was because Light was clearly in shock but his groin didn't care. The mouth watering images filling L's brain clearly didn't either.

A door slamming shut from outside the bathroom brought the boy back out of his stupor. With a curt nod and a quick 'sorry' L was out of the room in a flash leaving Light to stare bemused at the door.

If he couldn't think straight before, L was twice as worse now. Dammit! His fist was ready to meet the locker next to him when a squeal interrupted him. "L-kun!" the voice echoed throughout the hallways. _No! Not now! _L thought with his upper lip curled and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want Amane?" L leant against the locker. "Guess what?" she squealed standing in front of L with a smile on her gloss covered lips. "What?" he sighed letting his head fall back against the grey lockers. "No! Silly, you have to guess!" she scowled holding her index finger in the air. "I don't know." L lazily replied counting the ceiling tiles. "Guess!" she squealed again.

"Just get to the point goddammit!" L rose his voice an octave, which still caused the girl to flinch. Misa didn't like it when people got angry with her. In fact she hated it. "I'm going to ask the new student out! He's gorgeous!" she cooed. Almost immediately L's head snapped down from the ceiling. He sent her a deadly glare, he hadn't meant to, it was just out of instinct…Light was his. He had decided that when he first reached puberty.

"What's wrong L?" Misa asked slowly backing away from the raven haired boy. He bit his lip attempting to hold in his rage. Blood seeped into his mouth causing him to grimace. "…never mind." he stated quickly and ran down the corridor.

He seemed to be doing a lot of running today and he wasn't happy about that.

He didn't have any idea as to where he was heading. But his feet had decided to take him to the toilets. His first hour here and he had already been attacked. Light sighed splashing his face with cold water as soon as he reached the sinks. He peered up at the mirror. Small droplets of cold water cascaded down his flushed cheeks. His deep hazel eyes reflected the bathroom lights which flickered occasionally causing him to flinch every time.

This wasn't the first time he had been bullied. But never had someone laid there hands on him and quite frankly it scared him. He hadn't expected the blonde boy to be so aggressive towards him. _Did he consider me a threat?_ Light thought wiping away the droplets with a blue paper towel.

Perhaps he should have stood up for himself? But saying that the outcome could have been a lot worse…Light huffed in annoyance before once more splashing his face with cold water. Placing his hands on the corner of the sink he leant down allowing his fringe to fall forwards. The droplets fell to the floor inaudibly. _Dammit! _he cussed inwardly. Why couldn't he just stand up for himself?

Light's train of thought was completely lost when he heard laboured breathing behind him. Warm hazel eyes met with profound grey. _It was him! _Light's heart sped up when he expected the raven's crony to come in behind him and follow through with his threat. That thought alone had Light almost shaking. Why was he so scared of the blonde, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Light gazed deeply into the boys eyes. _Had he seen him before? _He looked so familiar Light thought with a frown. But before he was able to ask said question the boy muttered something before escaping from the room.

Light stood staring at the door in confusion. _What had just happened? _Sighing Light quickly dried his face and flattened his hair then left the bathroom. Outside the corridors were completely empty and no student was insight. Reminding Light that he was late to his science lesson. "Shit…" he grumbled out heading straight to his science class.

It hadn't taken the teen long to reach the science classroom. Oddly, barely any students sat in the class, even when the clock read 9.50am. "Sorry I'm late." Light quickly muttered before taking a random seat at the front of the class.

Lab stations lined on each side of the wall, fifteen stations sat on each wall. Various equipment sat at the back of the classroom along with a sink and worn out looking lab coats. The teacher smiled fondly at Light before adjusting her glasses. He had to be the first student that has ever apologized for been late to one of her classes.

"Ok, class. We shall begin. We do not have time to wait for these delinquents," she stated simply before writing her name on the board. "my name is Mrs. Broodshaw." she smiled before beginning. "Turn your text books to page 16, and begin exercise one." everybody did just that.

Five minutes passed and all could be heard was the sounds of pencils and ruffling paper. That was until a noisy blonde and red head decided to step through the door carrying in the smell of smoke with them causing mostly everybody in the room to grimace.

Light didn't dare look at the pair knowing he would just receive a deadly glare from the blonde. The red head seemed nice but that wasn't the point, he didn't want his hair ripped out again. Once was enough. Unfortunately for Light the pair sat right behind the teen. "Hey Light." slowly turning around he gasped when he realised who had in fact greeted him. It was the blonde from earlier!

"Uh, I wanna' apologize for what happened earlier. I realise now that you weren't doing anything wrong." Mello smiled slightly. Light knew something had brought this on, Mello seemed like the type to stick to his word. But nevertheless the brown haired teen smiled and nodded slightly.

"So how are you settling in?" Matt asked with a large grin on his face, small freckles covered the boys defined cheek bones. _Just be yourself_ . Light repeated inwardly before replying. "It's been fine so far. Uh, I saw your friend earlier…I think something was wrong with him." Light turned fully around to talk to the pair. Light instantly spotted the glance the blonde and red head shared.

"Uh, Light? Do you um, know L from anywhere? Like, have you met him before?" Matt asked with a red fine eyebrow raised.

*cliffy* kinda'. Just wondering would you guys be ok with this been at least ten chapters long? It's quite short for me to be honest, but a lot of things are already happening very quickly in this story because quite frankly I can't hide my excitement, I just want to get the ball rolling as soon as possible…but eh. Make sure you let me know in a review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Supposed Opposites.

Chapter three.

I shouldn't even be awake right now, I have work tomorrow and it's already really late. But, I wanted to update this for you guys! Don't worry, this story will be updated regularly! Because, honestly, all I've been wanting to do was continue with my LxLight DN fan fictions, cause well, I've got my muse back so bad. :3 But yeah, if any of you guys are reading this fic along with my others, don't worry those ones will be getting updated too! Hope you enjoy the chapter. If there is any typo's let me know, I'm tired and well, knowing me I will end up missing them even when I read it back. XD Anyway, on with the story. :3 Oh yeah, if any of you guys were wondering this is going to be a YAOI fic so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read. ^^ Simples. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Sadly.

Warnings: Language as usual…but I think that's it…XD I think…

"_Uh, Light? Do you um, know L from anywhere? Like, have you met him before?" Matt asked with a red fine eyebrow raised. _

Hazel eyes widened almost comically. Why would they ask such a question? Light pondered with a frown. A few seconds passed before the answer slipped from the soft lips that belonged to the Yagami boy. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't recognize him from anywhere." almost as soon as those words left his lips he knew he was contradicting himself, or even worse lying.

Light Yagami didn't lie. But he knew deep down that he had once before seen that boy. Those profound oceans of grey were not something one could easily forget, along with the boys pale yet beautiful toned skin. _Whoa, where did that come from? _

Matt and Mello shared a glance as Light fought with his thoughts. "Ah, cool dude. I mean we were just wondering." Matt replied with a small smile. Still, he wasn't buying it one bit. The red head and his boyfriend knew something odd was going on and they were going to get to the bottom of it. Without fail.

"Knowing our L he's probably in the toilets roughing around with some girl." Mello chuckled. Light's eyes narrowed as Mello continued to laugh. _In the toilets? How vile. _The genii grimaced. The boy knew this 'L' guy had to at least have one flaw. The beauty alone was just too perfect. There had to be something else.

"That would explain why he ain't here." Matt muttered before allowing his white PSP to devour all his attention. Mello sighed watching the boy tap at the buttons frantically.

"So, Lighto, which part of Japan are you from?" Mello asked leaning on his elbow. _Lighto?_ Light almost snorted before shifting around on his chair so he could fully face the blonde. "Kanto. Er, where are you from?" he asked with a small smile. A very small smile.

"Lived in England for quite some time. Then I got dumped off here." The blonde reached into his pockets before pulling out what appeared to be an item wrapped in silver foil. _Chocolate? _Light raised an eyebrow watching the thin yet muscular boy bite into the milk chocolate with a look of pure ecstasy…

"L lived in England too." Mello smiled. Light returned the smile, but a little unsure as to why the boy had told him that. He didn't even know the attractive teen, and from what he had heard about him he sounded like a promiscuous sleaze.

"Uh, Light is it?" a female voice brought Light out of his trance and he looked up to spot a blonde haired girl dressed in a very tight black lolita dress. Light assumed the school itself was hooker central. After all this girl looked a mess and L took girls in the toilets, what kind of person ran this institution?

The brown haired boy coughed slightly due to the overwhelming stench of perfume, if that's what the girl called it. "Yes. And you are?" he replied with a small forced smile. On the contrary to Light's the girls glossed lips curved upwards into a large grin. Perhaps she thought it was cute/attractive, but Light was beginning to get creeped out.

"I'm Misa Amane, you probably have heard of me…" _On the back of toilet doors_ Light added inwardly. The girl slowly let her manicured black nails scrape down from the boys ear to end at the beginning of his brown v-neck. Light stared on in shock, out of all the girls he had met none had been this forward. Oh, yes he forgot, she was a hooker she didn't really count as a female in his eyes_. _

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for some fun tonight?" black nails slipped under the v-neck making Light loose his cool instantly. "I'm not that way inclined." he politely replied leaning back away from the offending hand as much as possible. The blonde to Light's horror did not remove her hand.

"What so you want to go for a movie instead? We could keep the sex on hold till our next date?" she grinned leaning closer to Light. Light scowled spotting Mello and Matt literally choking on their fits of giggles. He sent a pleading look towards Matt but sighed when the boy just continued to giggle waving his hands around the table like a retarded seal, the gesture Light assumed was sign language for 'I can't breathe' something like that.

He wasn't liking where this was going the girl had somehow managed to slide onto the stool beside him and was slowly working her hand up his thigh. Light frantically looked around the room for the teacher, only to find her typing frantically on her computer, not caring what the class was doing. Typical…he thought with a frown.

His patience was slipping he could feel it, like a cat clawing on the bank of a river, it's back end dipping dangerously into the water sending waves of fear through it's body. But Light was not feeling fear, no he was feeling pure anger. He hated it when girls didn't get the message. He was beginning to feel nauseous thinking about where those fingers had been previously.

A manicured finger scraped along his limp unresponsive length causing him to snap with disgust and anger. "I'm gay ok!" he shouted pushing the girls arms away from him, not too roughly of course. "That didn't stop the others…" she slyly smiled moving closer once again.

"Misa it's clear your advances are not been accepted. Run along." A smooth sensual voice met Light's ears sending shivers down his spine. "You're no fun L." the blonde pouted before scampering off to her girlfriends who were all laughing at the girls poor attempt at bagging the schools new hottie.

The chair beside Light scraped along the tiled flooring causing the boy to jump. Why was L sitting right there? Light panicked, that porcelain softness was so close, just simply reaching out an arm could allow him to brush his fingertips over the tantalizing skin before him. The seventeen year old genii was clearly not aware how much he had been thinking about the dark haired boy.

His scent…Light thought with a smile. A hint of morning coffee along with something sweet, but what really tickled the auburn teens taste buds was the strong scent of lavender. One would have to be up extremely close to smell said scent, but Light was just lucky that smell was the strongest of his five senses.

Light then realised that the blonde and red heads giggles had ceased. He slowly turned meeting eyes with Matt's. The boy's cheeks were a flushed red and his emerald green eyes were watering slightly.

"Hey L." Matt choked slightly on a small hiccup. If it wasn't for Mello sat beside him Light would openly let the red head know that it was just plain adorable. "What's with the long faces?" L smirked. Light watched the ravens exchange with his two friends. He didn't like that smirk. It didn't suit him at all.

"So is some one gonna' introduce me to your friend here?" L suddenly asked. Unknown to the three others L didn't need to hear the teens name. From the day he and Light had began talking he would never forget that name.

Mello arched an eyebrow, clearly L didn't want to talk about the little 'incident' that occurred not nearly an hour ago. "This is Light. The one in er, English that I had a little misunderstanding with…but we're cool now right Lighto?" Mello smiled at the teen before him.

L flinched at the nickname, what was Mello nicknaming _his _Light for? Only he had permission to do that. Well he liked to think he did.

_ Ten minutes previous.

L had somehow found himself at the back of the school field. He had continued running from the moment he left Misa. He felt like utter crap. Why did he always get himself into tricky situations like these?

Falling back against a tree the boy let out a sigh before letting his head hit the bark. Luckily for the raven, the very back of the school field was well secluded. He and Matt used to sneak behind said area for a quick smoke back in eighth grade. Those were the days…L smiled sadly.

The reminiscence didn't last before his thoughts were devoured by Light. Ah, the one and only Light Yagami. Teen genii with a body sculptured like a god, and heart protected by snowy white angel wings. Metaphorically of course, that was the boys innocence. Said innocence that L wanted to drive out of him. Picking up a small purple flower the boy continued his thoughts rubbing the buds of said flower into his palm.

He wanted to drag the boy down to his personal hell, that of course was filled with debauchery. Once upon a time he was just like Light, his heart had been confined within a casing of soft white feathers. But as time grew the feathers withered and died. Leaving only a beautiful boy, unprotected and easy to corrupt. And that's what happened to L. He became corrupt, it hadn't taken long to meet the wrong people. It hadn't taken long to purchase alcohol of every variety whilst underage. It hadn't taken long to score a cheap high. And it hadn't taken long to fuck a girl senseless in a dirty public cubicle.

But even when the raven looked back on all the immoral, wrong things he did and still indulged in, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but want to see Light do something a little similar. He wanted the boy to gain a cocky edge, in L's eyes the perfect definition of cocky was Light whispering sensually, 'I bet I can take all your cock down my throat'. That's the kind of insolence and cocky behavior he wanted to see.

But obviously he wouldn't be seeing that, after all Light's wings hadn't even began to wither. Perhaps he could burn them away. Bit by bit he'd make the wings slowly disappear until there was a devious, sexy Light. Of course L thought the boy was sexy even now, but there was only so much L could take of the 'preppy good boy' appearance. He knew there was a demon within Light just aching to come out to play…

A small smirk covered L's soft wet lips. Oh he was going to have fun…Light would be his. Unknown to L, he was in for a shock.

"Nice to meet you." L simply stated leaning back against his desk facing Mello and a hiccupping Matt. He still felt like strangling Mello more so than he did before. After all nobody gave his Light a nickname nor did they touch/grab his hair.

Light leaned opposite L on the wall behind him a small smirk covering his lips. L's bad boy demeanour wasn't the slightest bit believable, well in Light's opinion. Obviously others thought different. Light couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly, but nothing of that kind suited L. A smart tie and a pair of preppy glasses perhaps, but not a tight black long sleeve and ripped black jeans. Light attempted to suppress a chuckle thinking up random outfits for the raven haired boy. L watched Light out of the corner of his eye.

"What are ya' laughing at?" L asked a small smirk on his lips. Light instantly stopped looking at the boy before him, he hadn't laughed out loud had he? "Nothing, nothing…" the boy smiled slightly wiping his eye that was watering slightly. L looked away with a shrug, but continued to watch the auburn teen from the corner of his eye slyly.

_Damn that v-neck looks tight on him…_L thought with a grin. He couldn't stop himself from then thinking about the tan abs that were most likely hiding underneath, begging to be tasted by his tongue…

The rest of the day for the four boys passed by in lightening speed, Light had left the three others to their own devices at lunch claiming to be busy, of course he wasn't busy he was going to the library. But he still had to lie, been around L for more than an hour or so had begun to take it's toll. The raven, Light discovered looked sexy doing almost everything, from writing to even eating, that pink tongue swishing over a cream covered strawberry, the very strawberry that had been consumed after an achingly long ten minutes in the middle of his science class.

_Dammit!_ Light groaned falling onto his mattress. Thank god his first day was over and done with. Of course as soon as he had entered his house he had been attacked with several questions from his worrying yet caring mother. Is it possible for a mother to worry _too much?_ Light didn't know, all he seemed to be hearing in form of an answer at that very moment was the loud hum of his computer, sometimes it took way too long to load up.

After a few long minutes the boy was finally online checking his daily blog and inbox. Sighing the boy typed a simple sentence before updating his blog.

'_I think I'm attracted to another boy'. _

Simple and straight to the point. It was then the boy saw his chat pop up a orange tab flashed catching his attention. Clicking on the box he glanced over the words.

_Ryu: A boy Light? You never struck me as the type…it's been quite some time hasn't it? _

Light couldn't think…it was…it was him…after all this time. After he disappeared without a trace…he was back…

Light: Ryuzaki? Yes, it's been…too long.

There, now I'm going to pass out. Let me know what you thought! Also, most of you probably guessed who his little chat friend was. I think it's obvious, but the next upcoming chapters should shock you I promise! 3


End file.
